


Montreal

by Poppedthep



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, The standard Branjie tag combo these days!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppedthep/pseuds/Poppedthep
Summary: It’s been a couple weeks since they saw each other so they're both bubbling with excitement at the proximity and Jose is looking extra fine, probably on purpose just to taunt him. Tight tight tight shorts and that fanny pack strapped around his thigh that Brock finds sexier than any fanny pack has the right to be.





	Montreal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just a tiny little quick one for my places series that had to happen from all the tour inspo. And then I’ll finish the I Bet sequel, I swear!
> 
> AU since we saw lives where everyone was walking home together and I doubt that karaoke bar has arcade games or that Brooke Lynn is actually this soft and who knows what is actually going on with them...but inspired by the tour content vibes! 
> 
> These characters are fictional!

First day back on tour and it's comfortably summer and the night feels like celebration. He's on home turf, at a karaoke bar with his good season eleven Judys. Jose is here. 

It’s been a couple weeks since they saw each other so they're both bubbling with excitement at the proximity and Jose is looking extra fine, probably on purpose just to taunt him. Tight tight tight shorts and that fanny pack strapped around his thigh that Brock finds sexier than any fanny pack has the right to be.

Brock thought he looked good when he headed out tonight, put some effort into it knowing who he was about to see. Left his stubble to look trade, even though it'll take longer to shave for the show tomorrow. After weeks of being tagged in reposts of Vanjie flirting with barely legal Canadian swimmers and random white fuckboys who look vaguely like him while he ignores everything Brock posts and takes days to respond to texts, he was motivated to step his pussy up. Wore his sparkly snake top and cute shorts. If for nothing else than to stroke his own ego at Jose's reaction to him. But now seeing Jose glowing and gorgeous in person he’s feeling too self conscious to take off his hat. 

Jose is shimmying around sassy and cute, shaking his hips every chance he gets, and he knows it’s at least partly for him, even if he is also acting over it and avoiding proper eye contact.

He’s always been handsome but Brock swears he gets more attractive every time he sees him lately. Brock can’t stop looking at him and keeps filming Lives just so he has the opportunity to openly stare without being weird.

He was as surprised as everyone to hear Jose's leaving tour early, and twisted with the disappointment he feels an urgency to make tonight count.

Jose is pretending he doesn’t care but the excitement radiates off him and they keep finding themselves standing in close proximity.

Like right now. There are some arcade games in a corner of the bar. Brock plays the claw machine and Jose leans against it, sipping his drink, watching, offering commentary, one leg bent up against it, that thigh strap taunting him again.

Brock wins a little round bubble that rolls out the slot. He claps for himself and Jose raises his glass in congratulations, smirking. Brock pops it open and inside is a plastic ring.

He grins sticking his tongue out at Jose who raises his eyebrows at him over his drink like _Yes? What?_

Brock's stomach flutters at how pretty he is and he gets a very charming idea but hurricane Silky arrives, dragging them both back to the bar for shots with the whole group.

Several shots later they’re still at the bar listening to Yvie murder Killing Me Softly.

They've ended up next to each other again. Brock is several shots drunker. He feels affection bubbling up, stupidly happy to feel Jose’s familiar energy vibrating next to him. He fingers the plastic ring in his pocket and keeps sneaking looks at him.

He's gorgeous, bopping his shoulders along, lighting up when he smiles, coming out with hilarious one liners like most people breathe. He starts to hold eye contact a bit longer every time their eyes catch and very subtly starts leaning into him a little. 

A current of unspoken excitement is running between them both and keeps building while they openly ignore it.

Feeling the thrill, gripped by pure childlike whimsy the likes of which he hasn’t felt since giggly handjobs, a badly kept secret in the backs of vans, Brock grabs Jose's hand on the bar. He takes a second to appreciate his new nails and then brings the hand up to his mouth, kisses his knuckles. 

Jose raises his eyebrows at him, tilts his head, purses his lips, but he doesn't look mad about it.

Brock holds the plastic ring out to him sweetly.

Jose frowns as Brock turns his hand over and places the ring in it, feeling particularly proud of himself for the romantic impulse.

Jose looks at Brock like he’s just slapped him.

“What’s this?” He asks peering at it dismissively, even though he knows exactly what it is.

Brock thought he’d love it. He used to love cute little romantic things that other people thought were dumb.

"Won it for you, boo," he murmurs softly, trying to be extra sweet, wondering where he's going wrong with Jose's reaction. 

Jose sneers at it, looking at it like the cheap plastic it is and not the sweet gesture Brock meant.

(Even if he’s not completely sure himself what exactly it is that he meant. Something between _It’s so nice to see you, I like you so much, you might be my favorite person_ and obviously less than _I want to give you an actual ring or any other form of commitment_.)

“Bitch I don’t want this shit,” Jose throws the plastic ring away across the bar like it’s junk.

Actually throws it.

Brock feels his face fall, knows he must look a bit heartbroken by the way Jose falters wide eyed for a second before laughing shortly like they're both in on the joke. He turns away, bopping along to Yvie, nudging Scarlet on his other side and smiling, leaving Brock feeling silly, embarrassed, bereft.

Brock leans urgently over to rescue the plastic ring from the bar before it falls on the ground and gets stepped on. He’s not sure why it’s so important to him to save it but it is.

///

Jose tries to keep his eyes on the stage and his vibe like he doesn’t care but his attention keeps getting pulled to Brock and his crestfallen forlorn face, which lingers since he threw that dumb ninety nine cent ring away.

They started the night so jazzed and excited, an absolute mutual mood. Happy to be able to get up in each other’s personal space for the first time in weeks. He was feeling himself, feeling the potential in the air, feeling Brock’s eyes watch him, as he shook his fine ass, knowing how good he looked tonight. Brock laughed at every single thing he said and he was hyper aware of each laugh, smiling proudly despite himself. 

But then he had to go and ruin the jush with that ring shit. Jose was as much of a sweetheart as he could be at all times but Brock was playin if he thought he could give him a pretend little kiddy ring all sweet and oblivious and have it be well received after everything.

It was actually a very fucking cute little gesture, Brock clearly remembers well the type of shit he likes, which made it sting even fucking worse. Is he really that stupid or is he actually trying to make him tear up in the middle of tour karaoke? 

Jose tries to enjoy his night, does a couple more numbers, flirts with a cute white boy in a group near the front to try take his mind off it.

Brock's face has fallen further every time he subtly checks on him.

As he’s handing the mic off he sees Brock at the back, heading out the door, and his feet are following him out before his brain catches up to stop them.

Outside Brock is standing at the curb looking at his phone.

“Thought you quit smoking?” Jose says as Brock looks up at him, surprised.

“I did. I’m heading back,” he says quietly, waving his phone.

"It's early bitch! Come on Canada. Thursday night!" Jose smiles encouragingly, hanging out the door of the bar. After all the suspense he's not ready for him to leave and the night be over yet. Brock just shrugs.

“Feel like an early night."

Both of them are fully aware neither of them is buying that. He was as hyped as the rest of them earlier.

He still looks noticeably sad and Jose knows it’s his fault and is way too empathetic for his own good. 

He also knows how he can fix it.

It might not be a good idea but he was probably kidding himself if he didnt think that’s where tonight was ending up anyway. He was gonna make a good show of trying to resist it, for his own sanity if nothing else, but that doesn’t matter now. 

Brock has made him sadder than this on multiple occasions but Jose just doesn't have it in him to hold his ground when the tables are turned.

He lets the door close behind him, gets up close to Brock and grabs his free hand, linking their fingers.

“Don’t go yet. We was having fun,” he purrs, soft and welcoming.

Brock’s eyes flick from his phone to their hands to Jose’s face, surprised.

He’s still got that wounded rejected thing going on but as Jose blinks up at him it shifts quickly. His eyes start to sparkle and he leans in, wary but hopeful.

“I thought you didn’t wanna play with me,” Brock pouts, but it's sincere concern, not bratty.

“I never said that.”

Jose gets fully up in his space and slides his hands in Brock’s back pockets. His eyebrows shoot up but he doesn’t stop him.

Jose finds what he’s looking for and retreats, holding the plastic ring out to him.

“If you gonna be lookin all sad about it then gimme the damn ring bitch.”

He gives it to Brock and holds his hand out like an elegant woman. His left one because if he wants to play then _fine, let’s play._

“I’m not looking _all sad,_ ” Brock argues indignantly.

Jose raises his eyebrows and pops his tongue.

“Fine. A little sad,” Brock consents, starting to smile mischievously.

It makes Jose want to slap him a little, because beneath everything he’s still mad, but it makes him want to kiss him more, because beneath that he’s still in love. Or at least in _something._

The air between them gets super charged as Brock takes his hand, grins at him like they share a secret - who knows what the fuck he thinks that is but he looks so pleased Jose doesn't have the heart to ask. He slips the plastic ring on his ring finger, and smiles softly at Jose’s hand as he looks at it there.

"Vanessa Vanjie Isabella Mateo Hytes," he says softly, his smile playful.

Jose wiggles his fingers, rolls his eyes, and gives in to the smile that wants to spread itself on his face. If only Brock wasn’t so damn cute when he was pleased with himself.

Their eyes meet and within three seconds so do their mouths. His arms go around Brock’s neck, pulling him closer and Brock’s go to his hips, pulling him into him, then backing them both into the brick wall of the bar.

Brock’s tongue in his mouth is deliciously familiar. His big hands knead the sides of Jose’s ass as he grips his hips, making him sigh and moan, which in turn makes Brock grab him harder.

“These fucking shorts,” Brock murmurs into his mouth, so Jose lifts a leg up around him so Brock can better appreciate them. He has to get on his tippy toes to reach properly but it’s worth it when Brock’s hand hooks under his knee, runs from there up to his ass and back.

“This fucking strap,” Brock groans, breathless from kissing, as his thumb slides under it and grazes back and forth on Jose’s thigh.

Jose digs his heel into Brock’s ass and pulls him closer, starts to roll his hips so their dicks rub together. Brock grabs his ass with both hands, knuckles grazing the brick wall. Jose sighs delicate as Brock kisses his jaw and his neck, his stubble scratching pleasantly.

He's had good kisses since he last saw Brock but there's nothing better than kissing someone who knows exactly how you like it, and cares enough to give it to you like that. Brock's mouth crashes back against his and no one else tastes this good.

“You're trying to kill me, Lara Croft,” Brock sighs.

He squeezes Jose tight against him, like he would if he was inside him, and Jose is blind with wanting to fuck him.

It’s been a while and he remembers exactly how Brock feels inside him, every inch of it.

Brock’s phone vibrates.

“Fuck, my Lyft is here.”

He looks down at Jose regretfully, torn, as though Jose is gonna do something crazy like go back inside and not leave with him at this point.

“Then let’s go bitch,” Jose nudges him towards it and Brock smiles in relief, grabbing his hand.

Jose follows him to the Lyft, remembering the plastic ring on his finger when it catches the streetlight as he slaps Brock’s ass.

Brock plays with the strap around his thigh so much in the car that Jose will never be able to wear it again without thinking of him and the things he whispered in his ear on that ride.

As soon as the door to Brock's hotel room closes, they're kissing frantically against it. 

He starts trying to undress Brock and climb him at the same time but when he gets his hands up under his top on his abs Brock weirdly breaks the kiss and sets him down, saying he has to pee.

"Pee fast, bitch, I ain't waiting," Jose taunts and makes sure Brock sees that he's starting to finger himself before he closes the door.

He comes back from the bathroom with his hat off, fluffing his hair self consciously, as if Jose cares about his stupid hat hair or his tragic hairline when he's in love with him and desperate to be fucked.

They fuck, hard and hot and full of teasing and quips, bent over the desk in the corner of the room. Then, having worked some of the tension out, they lie down on the bed and make love. It's the least Jose has wanted to slap him in months.

He notices the plastic ring on his left hand as it rests against Brock's chest as he rides him, deep as he can, so slow Brock is panting. 

"This our honeymoon then, huh?" He purrs, raising an eyebrow, wiggling his fingers. 

"Mmhmm," Brock sees the ring and grins, delighted with this game. "You were a beautiful bride."

"So were you bitch," Jose jokes, warm with pride as usual when a bright burst of laughter comes from Brock.

Then Brock's eyes soften. He strokes Jose's legs either side of him and pulls his face down to kiss, as deep and tender as though it actually is. 

Jose's insides tremble at the feeling in it. They could be in Chicago a year ago or in the future he lets himself imagine when he's feeling particularly masochistic. If he concentrates on just the feeling and nothing else about this, they could be anywhere in love.

Magical as it feels for those moments until they come together, he knows how Brock can be and he wants to be the one to leave before he's thrown out after.

But before he can demonstrate how cool and over it he is, Brock is dragging him under the covers, sighing that he misses cuddling with him.

It's fine to give in and enjoy it when he's the one saying it, so Jose puts up a half-hearted complaint for show but lets himself be captured easily against his broad warm chest.

Though it does make him want to slap him again a little. How Brock is allowed to be as soft as he likes whenever he feels like and can slip back and forth at whim like Jose is a buffet. While he has to fight tooth and nail to swallow his emotions down and prove he's fine and a night of this can set him back weeks of progress.

But ain't no point in thinking about that now. He's already made the bad decision. If he's gonna burn for it later, he might as well enjoy it as much as he can now.

Even the urge to slap him passes as Brock covers his body in kisses. He kisses every inch of skin at least twice. Leaves a few marks in places that won't show in drag tomorrow - the crease of his hip, the back of his knee, the side of his ribs.

When Jose gets hard again from all the attention, Brock sucks him off and eats his ass like it's his last meal.

Brock always loves sucking dick and makes a big production of it, but tonight it's so thorough Jose is trembling after. He should hate that he's given up that much control to him, should be mad at him treating him so good and special when he knows he's giving it to every other ho he trips and falls into the same, but he's too boneless and blissful to do anything other than collapse sweaty against him, his mind perfectly blank and unusually quiet.

They both let dumb smiles creep onto their faces, making each other smile bigger when they see them reflected. The current of excitement from earlier is still between them, now a pleasant hum. 

They drink some water and finish season four of The Office, which is Jose’s favorite so far. Jim and Pam are so much happier together than apart and they’re dumb for taking so long to realize it.

Jose falls asleep in Brock’s arms, with Brock sleepily murmuring everything he likes about him. When he starts that Jose thinks it's gonna keep him up all night, almost tells him to shut up, but before he knows it the subject is becoming what they're packing for DXP and he's drifting off.

He wakes before Brock the next morning, unusually early, body full of excited energy. Maybe for the show, maybe from being filled up with sex and closeness, maybe for the couple weeks he gets to spend with Brock again soon - he can almost taste Europe. 

Two of those are dangerous territory and he’s been doing really good lately so he leaves the plastic ring on Brock’s pillow before he goes back to his own room. Just so he won’t do anything dumb like frame it or go back to the bar and win him a matching one or never take it off or something.

Maybe the excitement is a tiny bit from the 5 dms from Aiden asking if he's seen the story of him in drag. That cute Florida teen movie ass looking motherfucker. 

He probably shouldn't encourage that so much. But Aiden's harmless and charming as fuck, which everyone knows is Jose's weakness. He looks like the lead in a romcom he would've watched as a kid and is Canadian enough to both be pleasantly familiar and piss Brock off. Sure he's a thirsty fanboy but Jose was one of those himself a couple years ago so he won't hold that against him. Not with a body and a smile like that and a little college swimming fame of his own. Plus it's kind of refreshing to have fans bother him about someone who isn't Brock.

He kisses Brock softly while he snores like a fucking moose and leaves before he wakes up so he can imagine he'd be as sweet and affectionate in the morning as he was last night, caressing his cheek as they fell asleep, gazing at him until he couldn't keep his eyes open. Agonizingly sincere, not at all awkward and distant with dry humor like he can be. So he can imagine he'd order them breakfast from room service and roll on top of him to fuck him again while they wait for it, not smile tersely and imply he wants him out of the way so he can get ready. So he can just enjoy imagining that morning and not have to find out whether or not he was right about it.

If they’re both smiling extra wide the next day, nobody needs to know why (though they all saw them leave together and guess, even more ready to tease them about each other than usual). If Jose is cornering Joey to make sure there's enough liquor backstage to get Brock drunk enough to fuck him again tonight, nobody needs to know that's the reason. If Brock has picked up a bunch of Vanjie's mannerisms and is spouting some of his catchphrases in conversation, it's obvious he's been paying Jose a lot of attention but nobody needs to know what type of attention it was.

And if both of them are a little more willing to go along with indulging the Branjie nonsense than usual at the show that night, he hopes everyone will just think they’re being good sports for his last season eleven show, and not notice how Brock won't quit looking at him all smiley making him struggle not to smile back. How his lips tingle when they touch for even half a second, even on stage in front of everyone like a farce.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the context of tippy toes was a joke about anal sex but honestly I just wanted to put the words tippy toes in this. hahaha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> .
> 
> I am really struggling with loss of work due to COVID 19. If you enjoyed this story, or any of my writing (or hate it but feel like doing something nice today!) please consider [sending me a digital cup of coffee](https://poppedthep.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> If even half the people who see this did it, it would make a huge difference! 
> 
> If you can’t or don’t want to, that’s cool. People here are the best. You are totally welcome to continue enjoying my stories no matter what!


End file.
